Hiccup Surprises Astrid
by The Comrade
Summary: Hiccup comes back from the Berk Marine Corps and wants to surprise Astrid. Lemon contain If you want me to add or edit somethings just private message me and I'll make some more progress.


Berkian Marine officer, Colonel Hektor "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock III came back from Afghanistan and was on his way back to Berk. He must first go buy some roses and a ring for his dearest one, Astrid Hofferson. He went to a local jewelry store to find a ring so that he can propose to her. The problem is that Astrid and Ruffnut were in the store.

"Shit! She's in there! Think, Haddock! Think!" Hiccup said quiet as he thought of an idea. Astrid loves diamond rings, so he'll buy the ring that Astrid wants. He takes of his jacket because it has his name on it. He puts on his Marine hat, a pair of sunglasses, and walks in the store. Thank Gods, Astrid sees him as another stranger.

"Sorry, Excuse me, sir." Astrid said

"You're excused." Hiccup said as he let her passed by without him letting her look at him.

"All right, time for Operation Diamond." Hiccup said to himself.

"Astrid! Look at this one!" Ruffnut shouted.

Astrid fast walked towards Ruffnut and looks at the ring.

"Oh, my Gods! It's beautiful. Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" A worker responded.

"Would you mind hold on to this ring until Thursday? I get paid on Wednesday and I just really want this ring."

"No problem, just fill this out and we will put it on hold."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime."

Astrid filled in the paperwork and left the store. Hiccup put on his jacket and walks up to see the ring.

"Bingo! That's her ring." Hiccup said as he walks up to the worker with his wallet out.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Hiccup asked.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"That was my girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. She was the one who putted that ring on hold. I just came back from Afghanistan and she doesn't know I'm here. I want to surprise and propose to her. She just means everything to me. So, can I buy that ring for her?"

Hiccup takes out a photo of him and Astrid and shows it to the worker.

"Wow! That is actually pretty nice of you. Okay, this will be $1,098." The worker said

Hiccup grabs his military I.D. for a military discount and paid the ring with his credit card.

"Here you go. You know how to make a girl special, don't you?" The worker said.

"Well, only this girl. Thank you." Hiccup thanked.

"Take care." The worker said.

Hiccup exited the store and went to pick up some flowers. He went up to the Mayflower store and got some roses.

"Okay, I think that is everything." Hiccup said, then he went back into his Humvee and drove to Astrid's college dorm. He went up all the way to the top floor and stopped at room 48, which it was Astrid's room. Astrid always leaves a spare key under her mattress. Hiccup takes the key and opens the door. He slowly walks into the living room where he could hear her talking to her friend on her cellphone. He leaned against the wall and took cover. He puts the ring in his pocket, takes out the roses, and gets ready.

"Okay, here we go." Hiccup said to himself.

"We saw this beautiful ring at the store, toda-" Astrid stopped and made a surprised look when Hiccup revealed himself to her.

"Hello, Milady." Hiccup greeted.

Astrid starts screaming, drops her cellphone, and launched herself into Hiccup's arms.

"Hi." Hiccup quietly said.

"Hi." Astrid cried in joy.

Hiccup kisses her cheek as he was holding Astrid in his arms.

"Gods, you are beautiful." Hiccup said.

She blushes and kisses him hungrily, shoving her tongue down his throat and wrestling his tongue. He takes out the roses and gives them to her.

"These are for you, Milady." Hiccup said.

"Oh, my Gods, they're so beautiful." Astrid said

"Oh, that's not all."

Hiccup takes out the ring and opens the case.

"You were talking about a specific ring. Were you talking about this ring?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looks at the ring as she puts the flower in a vase; it was the same ring that she saw at the store.

"Wait, how did you know that was the ring I was talking about?" Astrid asked.

"I was there. I was disguised as another stranger." Hiccup explained then he kneels down on one knee and proposes. Astrid begins to cry of joy.

"Oh, my Gods." Astrid said

"Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?" Hiccup proposes.

"OH, MY GODS! HICCUP! YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Hiccup takes her hand and puts the ring on her and holds her back into his arms.

"I love you." Hiccup said.

"I love you, too." Astrid said back.

"I'm back and my service is finish. I'm going to take my beautiful darling on a nice romantic picnic at the cove where we first met. It will be just you, me, and a nice, beautiful view of the ocean."

Astrid takes Hiccup's hand and drags him to her room. She shoves him on her bed and takes off his pants while he takes off his jacket and shirt leaving him only in his boxers. She starts slowly taking off her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear. Hiccup starts sweating a little. He stares at her beautiful body, while she was dancing for him.

"You have an amazing body, you know that?" Hiccup said.

Hiccup pulls her close to him and kisses her. He gets her on the bed and slowly kisses all the way down to her frontal section. He slowly takes of her underwear and massages her sex fold. She begins to moan and closes her eyes. She takes of her bra and puts it to the side. Hiccup begins using his tongue and licks her sex folds.

"Oh my Gods! That feels amazing! Don't you dare stop licking!" Astrid moans.

Hiccup takes his tongue and licks deeper inside of her, which causes Astrid to roll her eyes. She caresses her breasts as Hiccup is taking full advantage of Astrid's sex fold.

"Okay, stop." Astrid said

Hiccup did what she said and got up. She shoves him on the bed and slowly takes off his boxers. He was big like 7'11 (I'm just guessing numbers). She licks the tip of his arousal member and starts shoving it in her mouth. Hiccup could feel the tightening of her sucking on his arousal member and moans.

"Oh man! Wow, that feels good." Hiccup said.

She starts sticking his arousal member deep in her mouth. Hiccup was squeezing his eye tight to try to hold himself off for a little longer. She let's go of his arousal member and hovers over him. She takes his arousal member and rubs it with her sex fold.

"Oh yeah. You want to get in my pussy, Hiccup? I want you inside me."

"By all means, I'm all yours, milady."

She smiles and inserts his arousal member inside her. He thrust up inside her slowly and gentle. She was already moaning real loud.

"Take me!" Astrid demanded.

"Anything for you, my loving sweetheart." Hiccup said as he goes a little bit faster and massages her folds.

"OH MY GODS! THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Hiccup was now taking the advantage and made her reached her orgasm level.

"Holy shit! I came a lot, but you and I know that it's not over, yet." Astrid said and she violently thrust down Hiccup's arousal member up in her frontal opening.

"OH FUCK! OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME! OH MY GODS!"

Astrid reached her second orgasm level and Hiccup released his fluids in her.

"Holy shit, Hiccup! You made me cum twice!"

"And I like every one of it."

He grabs napkins to clean up the after sex mess and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off of Astrid.

"I love you." Hiccup said.

"I love you, too." Astrid said back.

They kissed each other and took a nap out of exhaustion of their sex in each other arm. It was the best gift that Astrid could ever have.


End file.
